Ultraman Giz Episode 2: A Hero Appears, Pt. 2
Title: A Hero Appears, Part Two Characters The Reptilian Type Beast: Lizarias Growler The Ultimate Evil: Gurnate The Light: Ultraman Giz Previously On Ultraman Giz Gurnate reawakens, and revives Lizarias. Kyotaro climbs Blue Mountain, but is intercepted by Lizarias. Kyotaro saves a trio of hikers from being killed by Lizarias, but nearly at the cost of his own life. Giz saves him, merges with him, and together they destroy Lizarias. Kyotaro then gets an offer from Captain Pierre DuMont of W.H.A.M, saying that Kyotaro can have a position in W.H.A.M if he wants. Prologue In the dark of night, a group of campers were out in the woods. It was near Pikes' Peak, and the lights of Colorado Springs were just over a nearby ridge. The earth suddenly started shaking. It stopped a few moments later, but the campers saw a tail sticking out of a rock wall. A roar sounded, and the campers hurredly packed up and ran away. The title card shows, then "Aoi Kaijitsuu" plays Chapter 1 Daybreak Light was streaming through the windows of the hotel room when Kyotaro woke up. He was still aching from the blows Lizarias had landed on him the day before. However, at least he could still think clearly. He then got up, got dressed and went to the cafe in the basement. Kyotaro ordered coffee (extra strong) and a bagel to wake him up. After the caffene hit his system, he stepped out to get some fresh air. Whil out there he kept thinking about Captain DuMont's offer for him to join W.H.A.M. He then felt a pulsating feeling in his pocket. He pulled out the Beta Spark. The device was a short flashlight-like capsule with a blue crystal on the end. It suddenly spoke softly into his head. A smile broke over Kyotaro's face. He knew what to do; he had to accept Captain DuMont's offer. At Vulcan Base "I object!" Carl shouted. "We cannot have that little boy enter W.H.A.M! It is too risky." "So?!" Cathy shouted back. "He has real talent and bravery. Also, how did anyone get anywhere without taking risks? That is how life is." "Woah, Woah, wait a minute, I agree with Cathy. The man has real talent and a good heart. I'll accept him." replied Captain DuMont. "We are at agreement" Captain DuMont said several minutes later, after even Carl had (begrudgingly) agreed. "Meeting dismissed." The Meeting Kyotaro sent Captain DuMont a message saying "Yes, I accept your offer. I'll do the training, or anything for that matter, to get a position in W.H.A.M. I'll do it all!" Kyotaro then arranged to meet a helicopter in the dead of night to transport him to a secret facility, where he would be transported by teleport to Vulcan Base. After the meetings, Kyotaro was allowed to retire to one of the guest quarters. As he dozed off, Giz said to him "Well done, you've gotten us to the belly of the beast." Chapter 2 First Training Day The next morning, Kyotaro got up and got ready for training on the slopes of the volcano. He put his trainee uniform on, walked out of his quarters and went to get some coffee. When he got down there, the other members started chatting after he got his coffee. Johnny told a joke so funny that at the other table, Kyotaro laughed so hard coffee came out his nose. The others laughed, then mid-morning coffee break resumed as normal. Later, Kyotaro met Johnny for shooting class. He just barely passed. Carl then taught him mind skills, such as being able to keep your sanity after watching three mind-numbing hours of Dr. Phil in 3-D. Then it was off to lunch, before flying class from Cathy. Kyotaro did better in flying than in shooting. Afterwards, it was hours of data analysis with Pedro. When lights out came around, Kyotaro ached but felt oddly satisfied. A Strange Conversation The next morning, Kyotaro talked to Giz while preparing for more training. As he listened, he started so see things a little differently. Suddenly, he vanished in a flash of light. Inside a pocket world, he and Giz talked some more. Their conversation went as follows: KYOTARO: Wait, you have been after this ultimate evil?! Ha! I don't belive it exists! GIZ: I know it exists, because I had to confront it in space a couple days ago! So there! KYOTARO: Where did this evil come from? GIZ: Gurnate invaded our world a very long time ago. I was just a youngster, maybe 600 years old. My father and mother died sealing Gurnate in the Dark Nebula. But now he has awakened, and will stop at nothing to rule the universe. KYOTARO: Okay, I get it, and will help you defeat this terror. GIZ: Good! Let's get training then! In America Back in Colorado, the monster was stirring. A roar sounded over the landscape, followed by a crash and a rumbling noise, as Lizarias Growler burst out of the hill. Lizarias Growler roared again, then began to blow stuff up with its Energy Beam. Back at Vulcan Base, the alarm sounded. Everyone but Kyotaro began to prepare. While the others departed, Kyotaro was ready to transform. As the others took off, Kyotaro ran to his room to transform. Chapter 3 The Battle Begins In the Rockies, Lizarias was wrecking the area with his energy beams. A portal appeared nearby, with Fighters Alpha (å), Beta (∫) and Gamma (ç) emerging soon after. They blasted Lizarias Growler with beams of superheated plasma, but he just shrugged it off. At tht point, Kyotaro transformed. A sphere of light touched down nearby moments later, with Giz emerging from it. He took a fighting stance, then released a powerful kick; however, this barely phased Lizarias. Gurnate's hand appeared from a giant dark vortex. A bolt of dark lightning blasted Giz, causing him to fall down. Giz charged and fired the Giz Flasher, but Lizarias dodged it, before smacking Giz with its tail. Giz fell back, color timer beeping, having fallen into temporaray paralysis. A Firey New Power Inside the strange dimension, Giz was saying to Kyotaro "No, I will not give you my power!" Kyotaro replied "Don't you love the people of Earth? If you don't let me save them, you're no better than Gurnate." Giz thought for a moment, with his feelings very turbulent, then said "Very well, I agree. I'll do it." With that, Giz showered Kyotaro in light of seven different colors. Kyotaro cried out in a powerful voice "I am one with Giz!" Lava Mode Giz stood up again, before placing his fists over his head. He then sparks a ball of fire, then glows red. The flame burns across him, replacing his array of colors with just silver, red and black. Giz took a fighting stance. Lizarias was suddenly empowered by Gurnate, who surged it with dark power. Lizarias then charged and fired twin beams of energy from its twin mouths. However, Giz deflects the beams off his forearms. Lizarias looked suprised, then charged and fired a second time. However, Giz charged and fired the Lava Bomb, a ball of fire that absorbed the beams as it flew towards Lizarias, who was hit by this new attack moments later. The kaiju was propelled into the sky by the force of impact, before it blew up, this time for good. As everyone cheered, Giz took to the skies, flying away from earth to recharge. Epilouge Acception Back at Vulcan Base, Kyotaro was awarded a special badge and a new uniform. These certified that Kyotaro had passed and was an official member of W.H.A.M. Captain DuMont presented Kyotaro with these items, then said "We accept you to our organization of peace, a group that fights for the safety of our planet!" The others cheered, while Kyotaro ran to try them on. Giz said to him "Congratulations! You have done well." Kyotaro responded "Thanks, Giz. Now we can better protect our fair planet from alien invaders." In the Darkness In an vast area of space, there was nothing. Then, a black vortex appeared. A voice thundered out these words "Ultraman Giz, you may have beaten my first monster, but you haven't seen the last of me! I'll have something new soon enough!" Beat On Dream On plays, as the credits go by. Next Time On Ultraman Giz A new Lizard Kaiju appears to fight Giz. Also, Kyotaro learns what it means to be a member of W.H.A.M. Category:Ultraman Giz Episodes Category:DucantheChoju Category:Two Part Episodes